


(Not) Listening

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [21]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Negatus is Annoyed, Prompt Fill, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Negatus can’t stand his Minions sometimes.Sentence 21: "Why isn’t anyone listening to me?”





	(Not) Listening

“Right, listen up,” Negatus says, walking into the room with his hands clasped behind his back. “This important. The Boss has been hassling me recently, and we need to step up our campaign to deal with this so-called Chosen One. So…”

Negatus trails off. His Minions and other staff are chatting to themselves as they stand in line, clearly not paying attention to a word he’s saying. He sighs.

"Why isn’t anyone listening to me?”

When he gets no reply, he folds his arms across his chest.

“Seriously?”

Eventually he storms off, muttering something about firing the whole useless lot.


End file.
